The Red Baron
by thebaronalwayswins
Summary: Just a lowly Cog, we follow as our female OC is plucked from an existence of poverty and servitude, and thrust into a world of sophistication, sin, and sumptuous splendor. Full version on Tumblr at thebaronalwayswins Baron Quinn
1. Chapter 1

WARNING: SMUT. Also, note that the main character is an OC. This is NOT Jade's story.

Story inspired by Season 1 of AMC's "Into the Badlands".

THE RED BARON: CHAPTER 1

A drop of sweat tumbled from my lashes, landing on the poppy bud in my hand. I reached up to quickly rub the sting from my eyes before moving on to the next plant and winced as my knife hand slipped and sliced the other.

"Agh! Dammit..." I cursed under my breath, hoping that the nearby Clipper wouldn't hear. I didn't need to bring any more attention from them than I already did. If he thought he could help the "damsel in distress", I wouldn't be able to escape having to lay with him. I was just a Cog anyway, so I didn't matter anymore than the Dolls in town did. The only difference was that I was free for them, since their Baron owned me. I ripped another strip from my skirt hem and wrapped my palm tightly so that I could keep working. I'd have time to clean it up later. I had a quota to make and if I was to keep it, I couldn't stop cutting poppy bulb after poppy bulb. The harvest had been slow this year, what with the Widow taking more Cogs and ambushing oil transports. I couldn't afford to fall short on quota and was already running behind. The Clippers were keeping me from the fields, so I had to work double time to make up for the last couple of days. The other girls were jealous of the attention I received from the Baron's Clippers, and I couldn't bring myself to tell them the torture those beasts put me through day in and day out. Sunny seemed to be the only one with any mercy for me. He'd tell the other men to send me back to the field whenever he caught them, but he'd been out hunting Nomads the past week, so there was no one to rescue me.

I had gotten to the last plant in the row by the road when the Clippers all rushed to attention and the Fort doors heavily creaked open. The 30 foot tall floodgates rarely opened this time of day, spare for when Sunny's motorcycle came roaring through on a mission for the Baron, so we all looked up to see who the occasion was for. To our shock, the Baron himself came sauntering out on his thoroughbred without an escort. With the Widow's attacks, this was an unheard of event, so we all quickly dropped our heads to the poppies and harvested faster than ever before. I cursed under my breath as I noticed blood seeping through my makeshift bandage on my hand. I needed to take care of that, but if I didn't have time before, I certainly didn't now.

The Baron slowly rode through the fields along the only road in and out of the Fort, surveying his crops and Cogs. Even in the sweltering South Louisiana afternoon, he wore his signature crimson wool military coat and his white linen shirt buttoned all the way to the collar. His hair was carefully combed up and his bearded was immaculately groomed; the image of a perfect Southern gentleman. He lazily gazed down at row after row of poppies and dirty Cogs, not stopping on either for more than a second or two.

I had started on the next row of buds heading away from the road when I realized that his horse had stopped. I chanced a glance up and my breathe caught in my throat when I saw he was staring down at me, sun gleaming behind him.

"You there. Let me see ya hand."

I swallowed hard, frozen as I tried to figure out if he was talking to me. Had the most powerful Baron in the South just spoken to a Cog?

"Come on now. Nobody's gonna hurt ya. Let me see that hand." His accent drawled with the sophistication of over two centuries of Southern plantation owners. Something about it was comforting and frightening at the same time. It commanded respect and action, so I obediently set down my basket, stood up and presented him with my now crimson soaked bandaged palm.

"Now that just won't do," he frowned. "Clippah! Take this dream to the house and have Veil take a look at that hand." He turned back to me, "Can't have a Cog with useless hands." He smiled in a way that left me uncertain as to his sincerity, but before I could decide his intentions, he had already turned his attentions to the other side of the road and was moving further from the Fort.

"Oh, and one more thing," he called back, "Make sure she gets a bath and some new clothes. It seems a shame to have somethin' so lovely lookin' that way." That smile. But, again, before I could figure it out, he was gone the other way and I was being led into the Fort through those looming doors, into a world I'd never known.


	2. Chapter 2

WARNING: SMUT. Also, note that the main character is an OC. This is NOT Jade's story.

Story inspired by Season 1 of AMC's "Into the Badlands"

THE RED BARON: CHAPTER 2

"There's a clean dress and underthings on the chair in the corner. If you need anything else, I'll be right outside Miss."

"Miss." That's the first time I'd ever been called that. The room was cool and dark, with only sunlight filtering in from the hurricane shutters between the heavy embroidered curtains. In the center under an unused chandelier was a large, brass bathtub, steaming with the scent of confederate jasmine. In the corner was a plush, velvet upholstered throne of a chair that had been delicately draped with a fresh, brand new dress and stark white underwear.

Something was wrong.

The Baron's Cogs, despite the red banners that loomed over us, wore dusty blue. From head to toe, everything that was visible was always that ever fading color that blended into the hot Louisiana sky. The dress that graced this chair, though, was a rich plum. There must have been a mistake. Maybe the house Cog thought that the bath she was drawing was for the Baroness?

Regardless, the bath was going to get cold if I had continued to stand around pondering, so I stripped down to my dingy bra and knickers and took pause. I had never had a proper bath before. I'd heard stories of the members of the household bathing completely nude, and while that sounded terrifying, was the most exhilarating idea I had ever heard. After gently folding my things over the stool next to the tub, I swung my leg over the edge and stepped in.

"Agh!" I squeaked and drew back. It was hot! I tried again, but this time slowly dipped my feet into the large basin one at a time. I sank into the piping water all the way up to my neck, being careful to keep my cut hand and bandage out of the water. I didn't want to tarnish this with the blood still oozing from my hand. I cautiously closed my eyes and cherished the moment as if it were my last.

A gentle knock at the door startled me out of my stupor and I watched as the door slowly peaked open and a younger woman slipped through with a large leather bag.

"Hello." She padded over to the opposite side of the room and picked up a small wooden chair from the vanity under one of the huge windows. Gingerly placing it next to the side of the tub, she sat down and reached for the small cloth that rested on the rim. "I was told you had a cut that needed tending?"

I glanced at my hand.

"Here. Let me take a look."

I tried to hide my fear as I sat up and stretched out my wrapped hand towards her. She carefully unwrapped the blood soaked rag and let it drop to the floor, inspecting the wound as well as she could in the low light.

"That's quite a cut. I'm going to have to stitch it closed, but first we'll need to clean out the dirt to prevent infection."

She dipped the clean cloth in the still steaming bath water and paused, looking at my face that could no longer hide the unease underneath.

"My name is Veil. What's yours?"

I didn't respond, my voice not wanting to break through the tight seal I had on my emotions.

"It's alright. I'm here to help. This is going to hurt, but I'll try to make it as quick and painless as possible, ok? Here..." she trailed off as she rummaged through her bag and produced a small bottle. She scanned the room and stood to fetch an empty glass from the vanity, pouring a small sip of the amber liquid from the bottle.

"Drink this and we'll wait a bit for it to settle in." She handed me the glass and started to tie her long, curly, black hair behind her. I stared into the cup, trying to decide if it would benefit her at all to poison me. "Come on. The sooner you drink it, the sooner you'll feel better. Between you and me," she whispered, her brown eyes sparkling with a smile, "I have to give this to the Baron before he'll so much as let me look at a wound, so I know it works."

I smiled a little and shot down the bitter liquid, gagging as it passed my throat.

"Yeah, he does that too."

She chuckled and started to scrub away the grime around the wound as tenderly as she could. The muscles in my palm were still tender, but by the time she started to clean inside the wound, I could hardly feel a thing.

"I take that it finally kicked in?"

I nodded lazily, watching as she continued to pick out dirt and poppy seeds.

"You know you helped to make that? The opium in that tincture came from the first harvest of the year. I don't like using it, but in small doses, it helps with minor surgeries like these."

I knew that opium was the end product of the harvest, but Cogs had no way of affording a taste of the fruits of our labor. We never got a salary. Only food enough to get by, a shelter to live in, and our blue uniforms. I had never felt a euphoria like this. It was as if everything had melted away. I was no longer in the tub, or in the Baron's huge house, or even in the Badlands. I felt a freedom like I never had before. I wasn't a Cog anymore. I wasn't even human. I just existed as a being in the universe.

I was just starting to come back to the room when Veil was snipping the last stitch in my palm. "There. Now, I'm going to bandage this back up and leave you with a few clean bandages and some salve. Keep it clean, replace the bandages daily, and it should heal up in a couple of weeks. Just be gentle with this hand, ok?"

I nodded that I understood.

"I can't leave you like this. I don't want you drowning on my watch. Here's something to help you come back to the land of the living." She handed me the glass again, but this time, the liquid was sweet and the color of mashed raspberries. By the time she had packed up, put her shawl on, and stood, I was wide awake and wondering where I was supposed to go next.

Veil was about to turn the door when she paused and turned to look at me. On her face was an expression of concern as she seemed to be trying to decide what to say.

"I suggest that you wash and dress as quickly as you can, get out of this house, and return to your family." Her tone was hushed and troubled. "I don't know why the Baron seems to have taken to you, but it would be in your best interest to stay as far away from him as you can."

Before I could ask questions, she was already out the door.

Unsure of what she meant, but spooked nonetheless, I hurriedly finished up in the last of the warm water, climbed out of the oversized tub, dried off with the large clean cloth draped over the brass rack next to the tub, and surveyed the fresh clothing on the velvet chair. Before I could decide what to do with it, two house Cogs came scampering in to the room. While one started to empty the tub, the other came to address me.

"Miss, the Baron has asked that you join him for dinner in the main dining hall. May we assist you in dressing?"

Confused and still reeling from Veil's warning, I nodded half heartedly and the Cogs bustled to their respective duties. One helped me into the bra, knickers, and corset provided, while the other shook out the dress and hung it from a hook on the wall. A third Cog came rushing in and prepared the vanity table with an ornate silver brush and several silver and porcelain pots and bowls filled with various cosmetics and perfumes. Within minutes, I was dressed, my hair was combed and pinned, my lips, cheeks, and nails were painted, and I was slipping my feet into the most lovely shoes I had ever seen. The first Cog led me to a massive mirror in the corner and I gasped aloud at the reflection.

The woman I saw in the mirror wasn't someone I recognized at all. The floor length wine colored gown I wore fit perfectly. From the hem gracefully brushing the wood floors to the gold clasp reaching across my collar bones, the dress looked as though it was sewn just for me. The slit up to my thigh revealed the high heeled shoes, with a chain stretching over my toes and my ankles. My lips were plump, the color of the poppies I had spent my whole life caring for, and my lashes were heavy with kohl. My hair, which had been brushed and curled with a hot iron, tumbled effortlessly over my shoulders and down my bare back. I had never dreamed that looking like this was possible, much less that I'd be staring at my own reflection in the Baron's house. Not even my mother, in all her glamour, had ever come close to the reflection staring back at me.

"Are you ready, Miss? Dinner is about to be served. The Baron is waiting."

I snapped back to reality. The Baron! I had almost forgotten what I was about to do. But no time for that. The house Cogs ushered me out the doors, down the hall past the most gorgeous paintings of lush, green landscapes and immaculately dressed men and women, and down the stairs toward the dining hall where the man who owned my entire life was waiting to sit down to dinner with me.


	3. Chapter 3

WARNING: SMUT. Also, note that the main character is an OC. This is NOT Jade's story. THE NEXT CHAPTER IS THE BEGINNING OF THE SMUT. PLEASE SEE MY WATTPAD, TUMBLR, OR AO3.

Story inspired by Season 1 of AMC's "Into the Badlands"

THE RED BARON: CHAPTER 3

I paused before the doors to the dining hall and took a deep breath. Taking a moment to steel myself, I nodded to the Clippers guarding the door that I was ready. I realized that I recognized these Clippers as two of the men who took me last week. Swallowing hard, I hoped against all hopes that this realization wasn't foreshadowing for what was to come.

The doors swung open and I was greeted by the most beautiful table setting I had ever seen. A bouquet of poppies and magnolias stood high at the center of the table, surrounded by fine white china, daintily folded linen napkins, and gleaming silver forks, knives, and spoons. Crystal wine and water glasses sparkled in the pools of candlelight and the last rays of sun streaming through the shutters in hues of pink and orange.

Suddenly, from behind the bouquet, rose the Baron. Tall and foreboding, he skirted the table and sauntered towards me, determination in his heavy footsteps.

"Ah, there she is! My, don't you look a dream. Don't you think, Sunny?"

I hadn't noticed the Baron's Regent standing watch in the corner. Statuesque, Sunny stood guard in full armor and blade.

"Yes Baron," was all he answered.

The Baron turned his head back slightly and nodded to Sunny, indicating that he could step out with a wave of his hand before returning to me with a grin. After a moment of studying me intently, the Regent silently stepped out, shutting the doors behind him.

The Baron took my hands in his, drawing back when I winced.

"Oh, my dear! I'm sorry. I was so transfixed by your beauty that I forgot about your hand. How is it? Veil took good care of you, I hope?"

I nodded that she did, which seemed to please him, as the smile returned to his face.

"Here. Please. Take a seat." He pulled out a chair and led me gingerly by the hand to my seat at the end of the table. Satisfied that I was comfortable, he sat down at the far end, instructing the house Cog to take the center bouquet on his way back.

"I want to see my lovely companion."

He had the same high neck shirt as before, unbuttoned slightly, and his elbow rested on the red coat draped over the arm of his chair. His hair was freshly washed and combed, as was his beard. His blue eyes shone bright in the candlelight, sparkling with the memory of something long forgotten. He motioned for the Cogs to begin serving, and when his wine glass had been filled, he lifted it to make a toast.

"To good fortune"

I raised my glass in agreement, still unsure if good fortune had really fallen on me or not.

"Now," he said as the house Cogs brought out tray after tray of breads, meats, and more cheeses, vegetables, and fruits than I knew existed, "your mother was a Doll, was she not?"

I sat upright. How could he know that? I came to the Fort as an infant with a group of new Cogs, none of them being my family. The only contact I'd had with my mother was a photograph given to me after her death when I was a child. In it, she stood tall and slender, with long wavy hair that shone bright against the dark dressing gown she had draped around her shoulders. Her face was painted to perfection, hiding the darkness around her sunken eyes and making her hungry lips look full and strong.

"Don't be alarmed. I took an interest in you when I noticed my Clippahs missing morning drills. You see, those men are my family and I had to ensure that they weren't gettin' into any real trouble."

He took a bite from the bread he had piled with cheese, meat, and spread.

"Come now, eat my dear! I'm sure you're famished after a long day's work."

As much as I didn't want to admit it, I was. In front of me, the house Cogs had placed a plate piled high with carved roast chicken, bread and vegetable stuffing, collard greens, and potatoes with crawfish etouffee. Covering the table between us, at least a dozen more platters and bowls overflowing with fish, alligator, duck, watermelon, sweet potatoes, gravies, okra, and more were spread rim to rim. This was clearly more food than either of us could eat, but there were only two place settings prepared: mine and the Baron's. Was he trying to display his wealth? There was no need. The Baron controlled two territories and was unquestionably the most powerful of all the Barons. I hesitantly took a bite of the etouffee, which seemed safe enough. And so the feast began, interrupted intermittently by small talk about the territories, the Nomad attacks, the crops this year, and water levels in the Mississippi.

I did my best to keep up, but I found myself so overwhelmed by the flurry of Cogs, words, and dishes that I responded mostly with nods, affirmations, and, by desert, with laughs. His charm was unavoidable, and I found myself more disarmed with each smile and more lured with each honeyed word that dripped from his lips.

With a satisfied sigh, the Baron leaned back in his chair, allowing the room to finally settle to a soft stillness that blanketed the empty plates and glasses.

"Join me in the garden, won't you?"

I agreed with a smile, still in a haze from the wine and after dinner cafe au lait, and stood to meet his outstretched hand. My arm in his, he led me through the spacious double doors swung wide out onto the garden balcony. The moonlight gleamed on the center fountain, bouncing all around the roses, lilies, and silverbells meticulously maintained across the vast gardens. In the distance, I could see the night watch Clippers making their rounds at the Fort's edge. I felt safe standing here. Surrounded by sumptuous splendor and the sweet scent of jasmine, I forgot all about poppy fields and blue ragged dresses.

"Beautiful, isn't it? I fought with all I had for this after my father was killed, and I will continue to fight for it until there's nothing left to war over." The Baron took a deep breath and surveyed his kingdom with the pride of a father watching his children grow. He turned to look at me, holding my gaze, seeming to search for something deep in my soul.

"All this could be yours, if you'll take it." He put his arm around my waist, holding me close. "You'll never have to work another day of your life. Come lead alongside me. I want nothing more than to live tonight again and again." He pulled me tight to his chest, his lashes brushing my now dewy brow.

"Marry me." He pressed his whispered request into my dumbfounded lips with his, while my head swirled at what I had just heard. I couldn't grasp what was happening. Yet here I was, wrapped in the arms of the man who, just moments ago, was my Baron. My master. And now, with just one word, I was leaving my life of servitude and straits for one of lavish opulence. One word would change my fate forever.

"Yes."


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4: RED STRIKES THROUGH

"M" VERSION. PLEASE SEE MY TUMBLR, AO3, AND WATTPAD FOR "MA" VERSION.

I don't know if it was the wine, the bewilderment, or just being wrapped up in the powerful arms of my Baron, but, at that moment, I knew exactly what I wanted. His kisses were passionate, flushing my cheeks and neck with chills that rushed down my spine. The heat that overwhelmed me was more than I could bear. Running my hands up his arms to his neck, I pulled him tighter to me, relishing in the grin I felt break from his lips. He pulled back from my eager kiss, eyes aflame with excitement at his newfound toy.

"Come with me."

With long purposeful strides, the he led me back through the dining hall now dark and empty, through rooms filled with lavishly upholstered chairs and solid wood tables, up the carpeted stairwell, and along hallways lined with tapestries. We landed at an immense oak door with a large brass handle that gleamed in the candlelight from the sconces on either side. A long brass key protruded from the keyhole under the handle, the tassel attached to it hanging still in the silent hall.

The Baron turned to me, a smirk spreading across his face. "Open it."

I looked at him, perplexed for a moment, then at the handle. I cautiously twisted the key, turned the knob, and after a moment's pause, stepped into the door.

"Your future has begun."

The room that greeted me was immense. Heavy curtains framed windows all around, save for a fir door that opened to a private washroom. A beautiful mahogany wardrobe towered over an intricately embroidered rug that stretched over half of the room. At the center of the suite stood a vast bed with four ornately carved mahogany posts at each corner. I turned to the Baron, breathless at the grandeur.

"It's yours, unless you would prefer another roo..." Before he could finish his sentence, I grabbed the label of his crimson coat and pulled him to me, hushing him with my lips. I pulled the coat over his shoulders, letting it drop to the floor behind him, pulling him as I backstepped to the bed. Face tender, he ran his fingers through my hair, pulling me up for a passionate kiss, trailing off across my jaw, under my ear, and down my neck. His hands crawled up my back, feeling along the boning and laces of the corset through my dress until he came to the zipper between my shoulder blades. Pulling the zipper down, the Baron stepped back, letting the dress tumble to the floor around me. He smiled as he studied my frame, humming, pleased with what he saw.

I reached back to undo the corset laces when he grabbed my wrist to stop me.

"No. Leave it." His arms wrapped around me, hands intertwined in the corset strings pulling me tight to him. His kisses made me feel like I never had before. Held tight to his chest, I felt like everything was finally right in the...

Pain. Sudden, excruciating pain. The Baron's eyes went wide with shock, and I looked down to find a blade dripping with blood protruding from under my breast. The room started fading to white as the Baron called out.

"Clippahs!"

He caught me as my knees buckled underneath me and quickly placed me against the bed, taking the sword from my back to fight our unknown attacker. The Clippers rushed in, swords drawn.

"Get her out of here!" the Baron barked.

A Clipper quickly picked me up and started out the door. The last thing I remembered was the rage on my Baron's face, the shouting of men, and the clatter of swords before I faded out, completely succumbing to my end.


End file.
